Terror Academy (monsters only): Monster Dating 1-0-1
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: Hallowe'en AU: Vampire, Dick Grayson, wants to be with witch, Zatanna Zatara. But dating in monster high school isn't always as easy as it seems. And things get complicated when the Lords of Order and Chaos get in the picture... Z.Z/D.G, W.W/A.C, C.K/M.M, K/R.E. It may remind you of Monster High (which is unintended). All powers and weaknesses are based on actual legend.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Hallowe'en! Hope you have fun terrifying all around you! Here's my Hallowe'en story for you! Here are ****_what_**** the characters are...**

**Wally West: ****werewolf.**

**Dick Grayson: vampire.**

**Zatanna Zatara: witch.**

**Artemis Crock: vampiress.**

**Megan M'orzz: zombie bridesmaid.**

**Raquel Ervin: ghost.**

**Conner Kent: Frankenstein's monster.**

**Kaldur'ahm: aqua warlock.**

* * *

Monster Dating 1-0-1

Asking a monster out:

* * *

He couldn't help but stare at her. He casually bit into a sealed can, piercing it with his fangs and tipped it down his throat. _She _sat at the fountain, reading an ancient text on how to summon the goddess Isis. Dick licked the corner of his mouth, wiping away the last of the O negative.

"Hey, Fangs, you gonna finish that?" Artemis asked, tapping the top of an untouched can of O positive Dick had neglected.

"Sure, go on. Drink up," said Dick.

Artemis smiled from under her hood. Since Sun radiation could weaken a vampire (weaken, not kill), all vampires wore jackets with hoods, gloves, never showed skin and wore masks to block their hypnosis (it was against school rules to use mind control on students and staff). Wally raised an eyebrow, he'd known Dick for decades and he'd never seen him give up a can of blood before.

"Dick? You feeling okay?" the werewolf asked "Everything abnormal?"

"I'm fine, Wolfie... everything's unusual, like always," the young vampire answered as he watched his crush get up and walk back into the building.

Dick sighed and turned back to his friends, only for them to be giving him looks.

"Vamp, what is _up _with you lately?" Wally asked.

"Nothing's up," said Dick, poking the uncooked meat on his tray with a fork, then sighed "I've lost my appetite,"

"Theeeeeeeeen, can _I _have your steak?" Wally asked.

Dick just pushed the tray over to his best friend and leaned his head on his glove-covered hand. Wally rubbed his hands together, licking his lips and bit into the meat, grabbing it with his hands. Dick sighed and looked at his friends again.

"What?" he asked.

They all looked at each other before turning back to him.

"You're in love," said Megan, flicking half her tattered bridesmaid vale back to cover half her face since she was finished eating.

"What in the underworld are you talking about?" Dick asked.

"You were just looking at Zatanna Zatara," said Kaldur "She's in my elemental magics class. She's pretty advanced for her age,"

"You should ask her to the Hallowe'en masked ball!" said Megan, jumping in her seat "Me and Con are going!"

"We are?" said the patchwork teenager, Megan pulled a puppy dog pout "I mean... yeah, of course we are,"

"Megs, why would I ask her to the ball? I've never even had a conversation that lasted beyond 'can I borrow your ink pot?' and 'what's the answer to-'," said Dick.

"Well, you better act fast if you're gonna ask her," said Wally "Your window of opportunity is closing,"

"What do you mean, Wally?" the ancient teenager asked.

The werewolf pointed to where Zatanna had come back outside and was getting a drink from the water fountain. Walking towards her was Klarion Bleak, a warlock who had a bad reputation for getting suspended for tampering with dark sorcery. He had on a cocky grin as he neared her.

Dick crossed his jacket-covered arms and dropped his head on them, huffing.

"I hate my afterlife," the vampire said, then he got up and stalked back into the academy building.

* * *

She turned off the water and straightened up. _He _got to his feet and walked away, somewhat in a huff. Zatanna sighed as he left. Then, just to ruin her day, Klarion Bleak walked up to her. She could smell the chaos radiating off him.

"Hey, Zatanna," he greeted her.

_"Oh. Joy," _the witch thought "Hi, Klarion," she said.

"So, the Hallowe'en masked ball is this Friday," he said.

"And?"

"And... what time should I pick you up, sweetness?"

"Half past never," said Zatanna "Because, we're not going together. I rather go alone than go with a guy like you,"

"No, seriously. What time?" Klarion asked.

"I said 'no', Bleak. I'm holding out for someone I actually like," she said.

The witch strode past him, pushing past him.

"Oh, c'mon, Zatanna. No one says no to Klarion Bleak!" Klarion said.

"I just did!" Zatanna asserted, walking back into the building.

* * *

Dick sat in his Magics to Sciences class, sitting back with his feet on his desk. He absentmindedly played his videogame console, which was in the shape of 2 bats that were connected by the ears with gold hinges.

"Doctor F. won't appreciate you playing videogames in class, Prince Dick," said a voice.

In an ironic twist of fate, Dick's adoptive father was Count Bruce Wayne and any son of a count had the title of 'prince'.

"Fate already hates me so things can't get any worse," he said "And don't call me Prince-" Dick's eyes widened at the sight of his crush "Z-Z-Zatanna,"

She blushed as she tucked her raven-hair behind her ear. Dick ran a hand through his own raven-hair.

"Hey, Dick," the witch said "Whatcha playin'?"

Dick folded the game console over and looked at her.

"Nothin'," he said, hiding the game in his desk.

"So... you going to the Hallowe'en masked ball?" Zatanna asked.

"Well... all my friends have dates so we can't go as a group. I'll probably go if I, by some miracle, get a date," Dick answered.

"Anyone asked you yet?" the witch asked.

"Nah," said the vampire, he looked up so she could see under his hood "I'm waiting to get the courage to ask the girl I like to go with me,"

Zatanna felt like someone had grabbed her heart.

"Y-you l-l-like someone?" she said, trying to act casual but couldn't stop her worried splutters.

"Uh... y-yeah, but I ain't sure if she likes me back. Man, dating is confusing when you're 400-years-old," said Dick.

"You're 400?" Zatanna asked.

"Well... I lost track during the first world war. I was in my early 300s during World War 1," he said "So, how old are you?"

"Never ask a lady her age," said the witch, smiling with mock cheek "I thought vampires were meant to be gentlemen..." Dick leaned forward, waiting for her answer "I'm approximately 400, I might be a bit under or over,"

"It's hard to keep track of your age when you're immortal, ain't it?" the ancient teenager said.

"Exactly!" Zatanna said, they smiled and she decided to go for it "So, rounding back to the Hallowe'en masked ball..."

"Yeah?" Dick asked, leaning further forward for a response.

That's when Doctor Nabu Fate (named after the famed Lord of Order) burst in and Dick fell off his chair.

"Miss Zatara, please take your seat. Mr Grayson, get on your seat and stay on it!" said the doctor.

"Yes, Doctor," the ancient teenagers said, quickly obeying.

* * *

Zatanna was kicking herself after class. She was so close! So close! If Doctor Fate hadn't come in, she would have asked him... Then again, maybe Dick would have rejected her.

"Dating really is confusing when you're in your 300s," she murmured to herself.

Zatanna stopped on the spot outside her locker. She opened it with a melancholy expression and took out her text for Chemical Magic Potions class.

"Hey, Zatanna," came an echoing voice.

Raquel floated through the floor and stopped at Zatanna's side. She solidified herself so she looked like a black-and-white girl instead of a transparent one.

"Hi, Rocky,"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"You know Kaldur'ahm? Well, he just asked me to the Hallowe'en masked ball and I said yes! So, have you asked that vampire prince you're into?" the ghost girl asked.

"I was gonna. We had our first real conversation before Magics to Sciences class and I found out he likes someone. Doctor F. came into the classroom before I could finish asking him," said Zatanna "Oh, and I found out he's nearly 400-years-old but he was early in his 300s in World War 1, so he probably is about 400,"

"Yeah, World War 1 was approximately 100 years ago this or next year," said Raquel "Ooh! I got it! I'm friends with Megan M'orzz, and she's friends with Artemis Crock, and Artemis is dating Wally West, and Wally West is Dick's best friend, plus I'm Kaldur's date to the Hallowe'en masked ball so I'll get invited to their table, tomorrow at lunch and I'll flag you to come sit with us, then I'll push some space so you'll have to sit next to Dick!" said Raquel, giddy.

"Rocky! No! Don't you even dare!"

* * *

Dick sat next to Kaldur's date to the Hallowe'en masked ball. He was on the edge, like always. He downed his lunchtime can of blood, and ate the small piece of fresh meat that was left.

"Ooh! Zatanna!" Raquel suddenly called out.

Zatanna, a blush evident on her pale cheeks, walked over with her tray.

"Uh, hi... people," the witch said.

Raquel moved away from Dick and gestured to the now empty seat.

"C'mon, girl. Sit here!" the ghost girl insisted.

Zatanna, her blush deepening, sat in between her friend and her crush. Both witch and vampire blushed because Zatanna was wearing a black mini-skirt so her bare leg rubbed against Dick's black, jeans, leg.

"So, Zatanna," said Wally "Do you have a date to the ball? I'm going with Artemis here," and he gestured to the girl hidden under a hood who had crazy, blonde, hair flowing out from either side of her head.

"Nah. I don't have a date," said Zatanna.

"Oh reeeeeeeeeally?" Wally said, looking to Dick "Well, ya know, _Dick _doesn't-"

Before Wally could finish, Barbara Gordon walked up. The dozens to hundreds of red-and-black snakes for hair she had caused an unstoppable hissing, she hid her snake eyes behind the same kind of mask Dick hid his hypnotic eyes. Unlike Zatanna, Barbara was pretty open with her crush on Dick (ever since she kissed him during Seven Minutes in Hell at one of his birthday parties).

"So, Dick-"

_"Please don't ask him! Please don't say yes if she does!" _Zatanna thought, her heart pounding.

"-would you go to the Hallowe'en masked ball with me?"

_"NOOOOOOOO!" _Zatanna mentally screamed.

"Well... uh... You see, Barbara... I would like to, but I just... umm... I don't see you that way... And, I kinda want to ask someone else, so... uh, sorry, Barbara. I have to say no," Dick stuttered, trying not to hurt Barbara's feelings.

Barbara's snake-hair hissed louder as their mistress's hopes were shattered. Barbara gulped.

"Fine, then!" she shouted and ran off.

Dick looked at the table, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned his head to look at his friends, and found the space next to him empty.

"Hey, where's Zatanna?" he asked.

"She teleported away when Barbara asked you to the Hallowe'en masked ball. I think she was really upset about it," said Artemis "Probably thought you were gonna say 'yes',"

"Why would she be upset?" Dick asked.

"Think, Fangs... She likes you, you blood-sucking idiot!" Megan suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone stared at her, she'd never spoken to _anyone _like that before.

"I've gotta find her," said the immortal vampire.

And, with that, Dick teleported away in a whirlwind of black dust.

* * *

Zatanna couldn't help but cry. Barbara was probably the girl Dick was crushing on. They probably hadn't noticed she was gone. The young witch wiped her nose and curled up in the large armchair by the huge fireplace in the ancient, academy, library.

"I wish I hadn't transferred from Fear High in New York to here, Terror Academy..." she whispered.

"I'm sure glad you did," came a voice.

Zatanna looked up to see Dick standing on the armchair's arm while leaning on the back, propped by his elbow.

"Where's your date to the ball?" Zatanna asked.

Because the library had no windows for sunlight, Dick had taken off his hooded leather-jacket and gloves. So he stood there, in jeans, short-sleeved t-shirt and his hypnosis proof mask.

"I don't have one," the immortal Prince said.

Dick thumped down to the armchair's arm. He sat, cross-legged, holding his ankles. Zatanna looked at him.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be with whoever it is you like and be asking her to the Hallowe'en masked ball?" the witch asked.

"That's what I'm doing," said Dick, smiling at her.

Using some unnamed vampire ability, Dick produced a blood-red rose out of nothing and presented it to Zatanna.

"Dick!" she gasped.

"Zatanna, will you go to the Hallowe'en masked ball with me?"

"On one condition,"

"You name it, anything you want,"

"Let me see your eyes..."


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Dating 1-0-1

Going out with a monster:

* * *

"Do you really? I might just hypnotize you by accident," said Dick "And that does happen,"

Zatanna stared right into his eyes, unbeknownst to her, and made no move against her request.

"A'right. Fine," said Dick, and he pulled his bat-shaped mask away.

Zatanna gasped. Dick's eyes were a deep, dark, colour blue. They were almost like...

"Sapphires," she whispered.

"That's what my mother always said," said Dick "My mom does, too,"

Zatanna raised an eyebrow.

"You speak as if your mother and mom are 2 different people," she said.

"Mother and Father were my biological parents. Mom and Dad are my adoptive parents. Mom's a cat-person and Dad's a vampire like me," said Dick "They're in their 800s now, approximately,"

Zatanna smiled at the vampire sitting next to her.

"Alright... I'll go to the Hallowe'en masked ball with you," she said.

"Asterous," the 400-year-old teenager said.

"'Asterous'?"

"It's the opposite of disastrous,"

"I thought I was the only monster who made up words at this school!"

They smiled at each other and laughed together.

* * *

Zatanna shifted the dress around her hips. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees, the sleeves cupped her shoulders. There was a black, leather, braided, belt around her waist. The skirt of her dress had a black, lace, skirt on top and she had a matching shawl. Zatanna pulled on her fingerless, lace, gloves on and secured her mask. Her mask was black with black beads around the edge. There was a knock on the door and Zatanna slid her bare feet, her nails painted violet, into her high heel sandals.

* * *

Dick knocked on the door. He wore black jeans, a blood-red t-shirt, a black waistcoat, a black fedora with a blood-red ribbon around it and his bat-shaped mask. He kicked the rubber toe of his sneaker against the rubber heal of the opposing sneaker. There was a click and the door was opened. Zatanna's father answered the door...

"You that vampire prince my daughter's going out with?" he asked.

"Yes," Dick answered "Is she ready?"

Before Giovanni could answer, Zatanna came down the stairs.

"I'm ready," she said, securing the second of her violet, crescent moon, earrings "Bye, Daddy!" she said, quickly kissing her father's cheek and she bit her violet coloured mouth "Hi, Dick,"

"H-Hey," Dick said, rubbing the back of his neck "Y-you r-ready? The ball lasts 'til the Sun rises,"

"Have her back by 4, you got that?" Giovanni insisted.

"Y-yes, s-sir," Dick stuttered.

* * *

Dick stepped into the ballroom with Zatanna at his side.

"Hiya, Fangs!" Wally called, walking towards them.

Artemis walked behind him. Conner and Megan followed with Kaldur and Raquel.

"Ooh! You look so cute together," Megan gushed.

Dick tipped his hat in an effort to hide the blush on his cheeks. Zatanna clutched her clutch-bag. The witch and vampire looked at each other, a nervous smile creeping onto the ancient teenagers faces.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna held hands as they danced back and forth to the modern music. Then the pace slowed as the music slowed...

Zatanna blushed and blushed more when Dick pulled her against him. The ancient witch put her hands around his neck as his hands settled on her hips. They stepped back and forth to the music. Wally and Artemis danced by and elbowed Dick closer so there was no gap between them. Raquel and Kaldur walked past Zatanna and Raquel shoved the witch so her head landed on Dick's shoulder. The immortal teenagers stayed in that position for a few seconds before Zatanna leaned back and they looked into each other's eyes. Dick took hold of Zatanna's mask and pulled it up so the mask was on her forehead, trapping her raven-black bangs. Zatanna gently pulled his mask away and stared into his sapphire-eyes.

"You're not hypnotizing me, are you?" the 400-year-old witch asked.

"Let me let you into a little secret," Dick said, then he leaned in to whisper into Zatanna's ear "I don't have the power of hypnosis yet, I only wear the mask because it shields my eyes from the Sun,"

His ice-cold breath sent a shiver up her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer. Zatanna's body heat caused a tingling in Dick's undead being. Dick's lack of body heat caused Zatanna to shiver... but neither cared about it.

They wrapped their arms tightly around each other and they leaned in. Their lips met and Zatanna's breath hitched in her throat (Dick's would have, but he didn't need to breathe -upside to being undead). Dick ran one hand up her back as her fingers went into his hair. Zatanna put her hands on his shoulders and Dick's went down to her hips again. They steadily parted and looked at each other.

"Wow... kissing someone who's dead sends a shiver up my spine," she said, blushing and biting her bottom lip "It's amazing,"

"Yeah... touching someone who's alive heats me up, which feels weird," Dick said.

They smiled at each other and Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder, their arms around each other as they stepped in time to the music.

* * *

Zatanna sat at a table, waiting for Dick to come back since he went to get a cup of O negative blood from the refreshments. She had a huge smile on her face, thinking of the exhilarating shivering sensation she felt when they kissed. That's when Barbara, who had come without a date, stormed over...

"What the heck are you doing? Dick's mine! What do you think you're doing, kissing him in front of all these... witnesses?!" the gorgon demanded, her hair hissing.

"Dick's not _your's! _He's his own vamp," Zatanna said "And he said 'no' when you asked him to the Hallowe'en masked ball,"

"Well... it's obvious he's just denying his feelings for me!" Barbara insisted "If you come near _my _prince again... I'll stone you!"

"You don't scare me, Barbara! If me and Dick want to date, we will," said the witch.

* * *

Dick poured himself a cup of O negative. He didn't want Zatanna to see him dribbling blood so he gulped it down quickly. That's when Klarion came over and pushed him into the wall.

"What you think you're doin', Grayson? I've been working on Zatanna for weeks, then you swoop in and take her?! You think just because you're a prince you can do whatever you want?! Huh?! Do ya?!"

"What are you going on about now, Bleak? Zatanna said no to going out with you, and she said yes to me," said Dick, sliding around Klarion.

"I'll get you, Grayson! I'll get you good!" Klarion shouted at him.

* * *

Dick walked Zatanna back home. They stopped on her front porch and held hands.

"So... I, uh, had fun tonight," Dick spluttered "What about you?"

"Yeah... You wanna know my favourite part?"

"S-sure,"

Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Dick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My favourite part was when we kissed," the immortal witch said.

"That was my favourite part, too," the immortal vampire said "So... uh..."

Zatanna stepped out of his arms and they stood awkwardly in silence. That was until they couldn't contain themselves any longer...

Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his raven-hair. Dick wrapped his arms around her, one hand flat on the curve of her back and the other running up into her hair. Zatanna stood on her toes, her elbows sliding over Dick's shoulders. Dick put his hands on her sides and pulled her closer. Zatanna untensed her arms and folded them around Dick's neck. Dick wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed forward. Zatanna curved against him, causing him to blush. He cupped her cheek in his hand as they made-out. A perfect moment that was ruined when Giovanni opened the door...

"Time to come in, Zatanna," he said.

Dick and Zatanna jumped a step away from each other, Zatanna breathing heavily.

"B-bye, D-Dick. See y-you at sc-school on M-Mon-d-day," the witch spluttered.

"Y-yeah. See you, Zee," Dick said.

Zatanna stepped past her father as the blush on her cheeks deepened. Dick was down the steps when Giovanni addressed him...

"Richard..."

"Y-yes, sir?"

Giovanni looked behind himself to check Zatanna was gone before he stepped outside. He glared at the 400-year-old before him.

"Now listen, Richard, and listen good!" he crossed his arms "I don't like the idea of Zatanna dating, the fact is I despise it! But, since she's in her teenage 400s years, I know I can't stop her. So here are some ground rules if you're going to be with my little spell caster! Number 1; you be respectful. Number 2; you don't do a sequel to what I just saw, here or anywhere. Number 3; you don't act on the tradition of a vampire deflowering a virgin by sleeping with her,"

"Trust me, Mr Zatara, I had no intentions like that," said Dick (he hated that vampires were known for taking girls' V-cards).

"Finally," Giovanni continued "Number 4... You better not break her heart!"

"I won't, Mr Zatara. I vampire-promise!"

* * *

**Have a horrifying Hallowe'en! Oh, one more thing! I mentioned Bruce had a wife (the person Dick referred to as 'mom'), can you guess who that person is? If you're familiar with my fanfics then you'll probably guess easily (you'll even guess easily if you paid attention to what I said his mom was).**

**-Rocky ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

Terror Academy (monsters only)

Dating troubles in monster high school:

* * *

Zatanna opened her locker and saw a note. _Come find me -Dick; _it read. Zatanna smiled and closed her locker. Raquel phased up, through the floor, and stopped by her friend.

"Hi, Zatanna! How'd your date with Dick go?" she asked.

"Do you know where Dick is?" the witch asked.

"By his locker, I guess," said Raquel.

"Okay. Thanks," Zatanna said, walking away.

* * *

Dick was asleep in the tomb, in his room, down in the crypt below Wayne Castle (where he lived). Wayne Castle was hidden among the mountains. There was a creak and the lid was lifted off his tomb. 2 boys, one physically 12 and the other physically 9, looked at their immortal brother. Then the 2 shouted...

"WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP!"

Dick sat up with a start and stared at his little brothers.

"Jason? Tim? WHAT THE HECK?! WE ONLY NEED 5 HOURS OF SLEEP EVERY NIGHT AND YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP?!" Dick shouted at the younger immortal vampires.

They both cringed before running out of the room. Dick sighed and fell back in his tomb. He lifted his legs up and rolled onto his feet before backflipping out of bed (so to speak). He got ready for the next 19 hours before he had to go to sleep again the way he always did...

He drank his morning pint of blood.

Brushed his hair.

Brushed his fangs.

Got dressed.

Put what he needed in his school bag.

And put his protective clothes on.

As he was leaving the front door, his mom ran after him.

"Dick! Wait!" Mrs Wayne shouted.

Like a werewolf, Mrs Wayne didn't grow hair and gain cat ears until a full moon.

"Yeah, Mom?" Dick asked.

Mrs Wayne cupped his face and kissed his cheek.

"Blah! Mom! Why?!" Dick whined.

"You went on your first date last night and you're going to see her again," said Mrs Wayne.

"Well, yeah. I _really_like her so I'm gonna ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend," said the immortal teenager, rubbing the back of his neck.

The mountains were covered by a thick layer of fog so he didn't have his hood up. Mrs Wayne hugged him again.

"My little boy is growing up!" the catlady squealed.

"Mom! I'm 400-years-old!" Dick whined, flicking his hood up with a huff.

* * *

Zatanna walked around the corner to Dick's locker and saw the last thing she ever wanted to see in her immortal life. Dick was making-out with Barbara!

"Dick!" Zatanna squealed, tears welling up as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Dick pushed Barbara away.

"Zatanna! No! It's not what it looks like!" Dick said, desperately.

"I told you he was playing hard to get with me!" Barbara said, pointing at Zatanna.

Zatanna stepped back.

"It's not like that at all!" Dick insisted "Zatanna-"

The immortal witch turned to run away.

"Zatanna!" the vampire prince shouted after her.

"Good riddance," said Barbara.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Dick walked to his locker and flicked his hood down (the vampires had lockers in the corridors that had no natural light -only lightbulb light). The 400-year-old teenager turned the dial and opened his locker. He stuffed his bag in and stopped to think. He put his hands on the floor of his locker and thought. Zatanna was a creature of habit so she would be at school by now. He had to find her and ask her to be his girlfriend. He closed his locker but heard the hissing of a certain gorgon's hair. Dick leaned his forehead against his locker in despair.

"So... where's the slut you went to the dance with so you could make me jealous?" Barbara asked.

"She's not a slut and I didn't go with her to make you jealous," Dick got in her face, a smile on her face "For the thousandth time... I. AM. NOT. IN-TO. Y-"

Barbara grabbed his jacket with one hand and the other behind his neck and kissed him! Dick tried to pull away but gorgons are stronger than vampires (unless the gorgon was particularly weak or the vampire was particularly strong).

That's when Zatanna walked around the corner...

* * *

Dick sat on a wall during a break. He couldn't figure out how to convince Zatanna that it had been Barbara who had kissed him, not the other way around. But what struck him as strange was the one-word question; why? Why was Zatanna there? Non-vampires tended to stay away from the vampire lockers (that many immoral teenagers that drink blood as if it was a milkshake would unnerve anyone).

"Vamp, I can't believe you," came Wally's voice as he crawled along the wall to his best friend "Zatanna I get, but Barbara? Barbara's obsessed with you! She's on the doorstep of 'stalker'. Why'd you-"

"I didn't!" Dick said, absentmindedly doing a handstand on the wall "Barbara kissed _me!_I like Zatanna, not Barbara," Dick slumped onto his back, lying on the wall with great ease "How can I prove to Zatanna that I care for her? And not Barbara?"

"I dunno," said the werewolf, who (unlike his best friend) was having trouble balancing on the wall "When that zombie bridesmaid, Linda Park, tried to get me to cheat on Artemis with her, I had already been dating Artemis for a while so all I had to do was tell Artie the truth and she kicked Linda's butt,"

"Artemis almost developed neck-biting OCD because she nearly bit Linda!" Dick said.

"Neck-biting OCD?"

"You know humans think vampires have an uncontrollable urge to drink blood? It's actually OCD. A vampire develops it by biting someone," said Dick "I've never bitten someone so I've never had it, my dad did but he got therapy like the rest of the adult vampire population so he doesn't have the urge to bite anymore,"

"Oh! So that's where humans got it from," said Wally "Wait a minute, your _dad _used to bite people?"

"Yeah, and every adult vampire you'll meet. It was back in the dark ages when they hunted your kind, hung witches, burned zombies of all kinds and staked my kind. Here's a fact, vampires _don't_come back to life if you pull the stake out," said Dick, unwillingly remembering when his family was slayed all those years ago...

* * *

...200 YEARS AGO...

_Dick curled up behind the bench, giggling and wiggling his baby fang._

_"I found thy!" Mary Grayson exclaimed, peeking down the back of the bench._

_Dick squealed and ran out from behind the bench. He ran right into his father as he climbed through the trapdoor that led to the underground crypt the Graysons slept in. John caught his son before he fell down the hole in the floor._

_"Cometh now, Richard," said John "Do not cut thy eternal life short,"_

_Dick giggled in his father's arms._

_"Very well, Father," Dick said, poking his wobbly fang._

_Mary reached down and took her son in her arms._

_"Our afterlives be perfect, John. We are undisturbed by mortals and we survive on animal blood, only dipping into human when it be critical," she said "Most importantly, we have our son," Dick snuggled into his mother._

_"I shall take him to his coffin," said John, taking Dick from the immortal child's mother._

_Dick opened his heavy eyes to look at his parents, his only family, one last time before falling asleep._

XxX

_Dick opened his eyes 2 hours before sunrise. He tried to lift the lid of his coffin but it wouldn't budge. There was a jolt and Dick was wide awake, bracing himself. There was shouting and the lock on his coffin was undone. The lid was thrown open and Dick was met with the sight of fire. He sat up and looked around. A man grabbed his wrist. The man pulled him along, not caring if Dick was walking along or not._

_"Mother?! Father?!" Dick shouted._

_Things blurred together and the first coherent thing to happen was he was pushed to his knees with his wrists tied behind his back. With tears in his eyes, Dick saw his parents (just as frightened) to his left. The toxic smell of rosemary overtaking their vampire senses so they couldn't focus on using their vampire abilities._

_"Mother! Father!" he cried out to them._

_"Richard!" they cried out to him._

_"Silence!" a mortal man shouted, kicking Dick forward to his front._

_The mother and father fell silent for their son's sake._

_"Villagers!" the mortal man shouted "I am Anthony Zucco! As a small lad my family's blood was taken by vampires! Since then, I have been _destroying _all unholy creatures. These beings may appear human. But, this 'boy' is most probably older than us all!"_

_"Leave mine son alone!" Mary exclaimed._

_"Silence devil!" Zucco shouted and backhanded her "I shall purify this area of their evil!"_

_Zucco took a stake and drove it into John's unbeating heart before the immortal vampire could scream._

_"John!" Mary cried._

_"Father!" Dick squealed._

_The humans cheered. Zucco prepared to kill Mary._

_"Mother!" Dick cried._

_"Dick!" Mary gasped as the stake was driven through her._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dick shrieked as his mother slumped forward._

_The villagers cheered half-heartedly. Some reconsidering because of how the smallest vampire was reacting._

_Dick slumped onto his side, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Zucco neared him with the same stake that had killed his parents._

_"NO!" Dick shrieked._

_He bounced off the floor and flipped to his feet. Dick ran, merciless villagers running after him. Away from the rosemary, Dick could focus and he ripped the rope from around his wrists. He jumped up, onto a branch, and jumped up. Dick hid up in the trees as they chased down the path he was once on..._

_The next day, he was found by Count and Countess Wayne..._

* * *

...200 YEARS LATER...

Dick bought his knees to his chest.

"Oh... sorry, Dick. I guess I was lucky during the Dark Ages. Humans never bothered me and my family... and I have 10 siblings, over 20 aunts and uncles on both sides and a billion cousins," said Wally.

"You lived in a cave," Dick reminded him.

* * *

Zatanna was in the girls' bathroom with tears in the corner of her eyes. She was thankful she was the only girl in there.

"I- I thought he liked me..." Zatanna whimpered "I was a fool,"

"Zee?" Raquel asked, appearing beside her "What happened?"

"I found a note in my locker from Dick, saying to come find him. But, when I did, I found him kissing Barbara!" Zatanna cried.

Raquel wrapped her in a ghostly hug and Zatanna cried.

"You know what, Zee? I'm gonna go kick the crap out of him for making you cry!" said Raquel.

* * *

Dick closed his locker and a pale hand phased through and punched him in his nose. But, being invulnerable, Dick felt no pain but he was still startled.

"What the freak?" the vampire prince exclaimed.

Raquel completely phased through the lockers and pinned him to the wall.

"How could you do that to Zatanna?!" the ghost girl asked in her special ghost-wail.

"I didn't do anything! Barbara kissed me! I didn't kiss her! I tried to push away but gorgons are classically stronger than vampires!" Dick insisted.

"Barbara's telling everyone you 2 have finally gotten together," Raquel hissed.

"Wait, what?! Ugh! Why won't she give up on me?!" Dick whined, throwing his arms into the air "I really care about Zatanna! I really do!"

"She said you left her a note to come find her,"

"What? No I didn't..." said Dick, wondering for a moment "Barbara! She must have planned it all out so me and Zatanna wouldn't get together,"

"That does sound like a Barbara thing to do," said Raquel.

"Please help me patch things up with Zee!" the vampire asked.

"Alright. I will," said the ghost girl.

"By the way, why'd you punch me?" Dick asked.

Raquel bit her lip with a sheepish look.

Does everything look OK?

Send browser feedback


	4. Chapter 4

Terror Academy (monsters only)

Rescuing a 400-year-old witch:

* * *

"Hi, Dickie!" came Barbara's voice.

Dick groaned and cringed. Conner and Wally were with the vampire teenager.

"Oh no. Vamp, you wanna run for it?" Conner asked.

Dick nodded and pushed between his friends but Barbara grabbed his arm.

"So, Dick, do you wanna-"

"No,"

"You didn't let me finish!" Barbara whined.

"Let me make one thing clear, Barbara. I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU! STOP TELLING PEOPLE WE'RE TOGETHER WHEN WE'RE NOT!" Dick shouted at her.

"Are... are you breaking-up with me?" Barbara asked.

"Ugh! Barbara! We're not even together and we never will be!" Dick insisted.

Barbara gulped and ran off.

* * *

Zatanna sat in the shade of a tree during the final break before school ended. Klarion walked up to her.

"I heard your boyfriend cheated on you," he said.

"Get lost," Zatanna stated.

"C'mon, sweetness," said Klarion "Why don't you and me-"

"GET LOST!" Zatanna shouted at him.

Zatanna got up and tried to run past him. Klarion grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"LET GO OF ME!" the immortal witch shouted at him.

"Give in to it, Zatanna. You know you want to," he said.

"LET GO-"

Zatanna was cut short by Klarion using magic to pull her voice away from her.

"Come on, sweetness," said Klarion, starting to drag her away.

Zatanna kept kicking and silently screaming. Megan was hidden in the shadows, watching it all play out.

* * *

"Say what?!" all of the group exclaimed.

"It's true! Klarion kidnapped Zatanna!" Megan squealed.

"We have to save her!" Raquel exclaimed.

"But where would Bleak take her?" Wally asked.

Everybody thought for a moment.

"I have an idea," said Dick.

* * *

Beulah Bleak was outside her locker, fixing her neat hair and straightening her crisp clothes.

"Beulah!" she heard someone shout her name.

A group of younger monsters walked up to her.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Your brother, Klarion. He's taken our friend, Zatanna," said a zombie bridesmaid "Where would he take her?"

"Is Zatanna a witch?" Beulah asked.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Then we must hurry," said Beulah "Follow me! I'll explain on the way!"

* * *

They followed Beulah down, into the caverns beneath the school.

"Klarion and I come from a part of the underworld called Limbo Town. We are the descendents of the Lords of Chaos," Beulah began to explain.

"Who are the Lords of Chaos?" Wally asked.

"The Lords of Chaos were the warlocks that began the war between monsters and humans back at the beginning of the Dark Ages," said Kaldur.

"Precisely!" said Beulah "Back in Limbo Town, Klarion got in trouble because of our heritage. Our mother, Charity Bleak, decided to send Klarion here to help him go straight,"

"So, why does Klarion want Zatanna?" Dick asked.

"Klarion wants to be a Lord of Chaos. To do so he has to summon our ancestor, Melmoth, and to do so he must sacrifice a descendant of one of the Lords of Order that banished the Lords of Chaos to the underworld," said Beulah, taking out a key and unlocking an iron door.

"Zatanna's the descendent of a Lord of Order? Which one?" Raquel asked.

"Nabu, the strongest one there was," said Beulah, walking into the room.

"So, why are we down here?" Conner asked.

Beulah came back out of the room, a black crossbow in hand.

"Because the last known relac that can destroy a Lord of Chaos is this, the Crossbow of Truth," she said "It's our only chance,"

* * *

Zatanna's wrists were tied so her arms were stretched out between 2 trees. There was a pool of black water in front of her. Klarion was reading from an ancient text that sat on a pedestal. He was mixing a potion at a table beside him.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing, Descendant of Nabu," Klarion called her.

"..." Zatanna attempted to say.

"All I need is your blood to summon Melmoth," said Klarion.

Klarion took a knife and cut her upper arm. Zatanna silently shrieked. Klarion took out a vile and her blood dripped into it. The evil warlock poured his potion into the black pool then dripped Zatanna's blood into the pool.

"Esira ho live eno. Klaw eht htraE niaga. Ekat siht tnadnecseD fo ubaN sa ruoy rewop! Emoc morf ruoy nosirp! Ho droL fo soahC... I kaeps ruoy eman eerht semit..." Klarion went on his knees at the poolside "Melmoth..." the pool glowed red "Melmoth..." a figure grew from the water and Klarion gulped "Melmoth!"

The figure burst from the water surrounding his form.

"I. Am. Melmoth!" it announced.

Zatanna gasped, pulling at the ropes.

"Whom be the one to summon me from the underworld's most impenetrable prison?" Melmoth asked.

"It was me, great Melmoth," Klarion said.

"Whom be thy?" Melmoth asked.

"My name is Klarion Bleak, your descendant," the witch boy said.

"Thank thy, Klarion. Now, tell me. Are monsters and mortals still at war?" Melmoth asked.

"No, great Melmoth," Klarion said "The Dark Ages ended when you were imprisoned..." Klarion saw the horrified look on Zatanna's face "Imprisoned by _her _ancestor, Nabu the Lord of Order,"

"The Descendant of Nabu. Very good," said Melmoth, turning to look at her "Klarion, as thanks for freeing me, I shall make thy my servant. Now, servant. Are any relacs from the war between Chaos and Order still exist?"

"Only this one!" someone shouted.

A black arrow was shot through Melmoth's shoulder. They looked to see Klarion's big sister, Beulah, and Zatanna's friends. Another arrow materialized in the Beulah's crossbow.

"Sister?" Klarion exclaimed "What are you doing?!"

"Stopping Melmoth!" Beulah said, taking aim "And I _will _go through you if I must, dear brother," Beulah looked to Zatanna's friends "You get Zatanna. I'll stop Melmoth!"

* * *

Dick teleported to Zatanna as his friends battled Melmoth's minions who the Lord of Chaos had summoned from the underworld prisons. Zatanna wouldn't look at him.

"Listen, Zee. You probably don't want to see me but let me explain! Barbara left you that note and _she _kissed _me _so we wouldn't start dating," Dick broke the ropes and put his hands on her shoulders so she was forced to look at him "Zatanna... I really like you! And I... I want you to be my girlfriend! So, please, forgive me!"

Zatanna blinkered and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Dick said, holding her in his arms.

"You betcha!" Zatanna said, smiling "Hey! My voice is back!" then she felt the pain in her upper arm "Youch!"

"Let me see," said the vampire, putting his fingertips to her wound and it healed right up.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" the immortal witch asked.

"It's a new vampire ability," said the vampire prince "Neat, huh?"

Zatanna smiled at him, but saw Beulah fighting Melmoth (and losing) behind him.

"Dick!" Zatanna squealed, pointing as Beulah was knocked-out.

Zatanna suddenly fell to her knees.

"Zatanna!" Dick exclaimed as she dropped.

A golden shine went over Zatanna's entire being and she was suddenly wearing a golden helmet, gold cape and navy unitard with gold armour plating.

"What the heck?" Dick asked.

"I am the descendant of a Lord of Order and now... I am one!" she said.

The Crossbow of Truth shook, flew from Beulah's hand and ended in Zatanna's hand. The Crossbow of Truth shone and turned golden. Zatanna flew up, into the air, and aimed the crossbow.

"You're going back to the underworld prisons, Melmoth!" the newly proclaimed Lord of Order announced.

"No! Not again!" Melmoth shouted at her.

"Dick... help Beulah. Get everyone away from here," said Zatanna, looking down at her new boyfriend "Things are about to get messy!"

Dick looked at her, his hood flipping off in the dusk wind. He gulped and ran down to the KO'd enchantress.

* * *

Wally grabbed Beulah's right arm and Dick grabbed her left. Wally looked up and his emerald eyes turned milky, his pupils disappearing, at the sight of the full moon. He let go of Beulah and arched back, howling! Wally went on hands and knees, becoming a white wolf **(it's pretty obvious what he looks like)**. Dick got Beulah up and lay her down on Wolf's ('Wolf' being the name they'd given Wally's wolf-form) back.

"Wolf, let's go!" Dick said, pointing onwards.

They all ran for it. Dick looked behind to see the entire hill erupt into flames.

"Zee..." he said, his voice cracking.

* * *

There were monster police all around at the bottom of the hill. No one dared to go up the hill (monsters+fire=bad things). Their parents fussed over them, checking injuries and generally being parents.

"What happened to Zatanna?" Giovanni asked, stepping up to them all.

They all stared at him before looking at the fire at the top of the hill.

"No..." Giovanni said "She's all I had left,"

"Zatanna's a descendant of Nabu the Lord of Order?" Raquel asked, floating in front of him.

"...Yes. On her mother's side," the warlock said, looking down at his daughter's friend.

Dick looked down. His gloves were in his pockets, his hood was down and his jacket was unzipped. Being undead, Dick couldn't get cold and getting warm felt unnatural to him, so a shiver going up his spine was unique and strange. He looked to the path in the trees that led up the hill. A shadow was coming down it. Dick stood up from where he sat on the hood of his family's hearse.

"Dick? What is it?" Bruce asked his son.

Wolf barked from where he and his family (all in wolf-form) were standing.

Everybody followed Dick's eyes to see the figure. It stepped into the light and revealed itself to be Zatanna, her mini-skirt and tank-top and cardigan and her (classic) witch hat torn up. She smiled at her friends as they ran up to her, enveloping her in a group hug. They pushed Dick and Zatanna into each other's arms.

"So... you're a Lord of Order now?" Dick said.

"Nah... I'll stick to being Zatanna the Mistress of Magic in training, instead of Zatanna the Lord of Order," she said.

"Good because Zatanna the Mistress of Magic in training is the one I like," Dick answered and Zatanna leaned into him, her arms around his torso.

"Vamp, your girlfriend is unreal," said Conner.

"I know," said Dick, looking into her eyes "That's something I like about her,"

Zatanna looked into his eyes, taking his mask off to reveal his sapphire-eyes.

"Just kiss already," said Raquel.

Dick and Zatanna laughed before doing as they were told...

* * *

**THE END! Has anyone figured out who Dick's mom is? No? The answer was Selina Kyle. **

**I've had this idea in my head for ages. I might return to this in the future.**

**Have a Happy Hallowe'en!**


End file.
